Four Souls
by Rabid Nozomi
Summary: InuyashaxKagome. AU. Kagome enters high school and hates the arrogant yet popular senior Inuyasha, the singer and guitarist of the unsigned rock band Four Souls. Except they end up partnered together for an important English project.


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Date Written:** August 21-22, 2010

**Author Note:** Wow. I haven't written fan fiction in years; not since 2006. A Korean friend of mine, "Little One" stirred up old feelings in me, and now I'm here again. Enjoy! Kiss kiss.

* * *

**Bad Luck**

_August_

"Do you hear? Inuyasha is in our class! He failed it his freshmen year!"  
"Really? God, he's so hot."

I rolled my eyes. I've already heard enough of this Inuyasha in my first three class periods. I hoped the rumors are false; I didn't want the misfortune of having an actual class with him, especially my English class. I'm terrible at writing papers, and this class's final grade is majorly based on the large research paper you work with a partner on. Unluckily for me, my best friend Sango couldn't get into this class with me. I hoped I didn't get one of those Inuyasha fan girls, but it seemed everyone was gossiping about this so-called rock star.

From what I heard, Inuyasha was the singer and guitarist in some rock band called Four Souls, and that he was a senior and graduating next spring. I hoped so. If I had to hear about him all four years of high school, I might as well transfer now.

"I can't believe we go to school with a genuine rock star!"  
"I know right—"

The classroom got strangely silent, so I looked up from the syllabus on my desk. Oh jeeze, no wonder. Inuyasha walked in. I noticed a lot of girls smiled at him and gestured obviously to empty seats near their desks, and Inuyasha smirked at each of them before sitting in the empty desk next to mine. We made eye contact and he even smirked at me for a second before I looked back down and ignored him.

Wait. Was that a smirk, or a smile? I started to glance back up to him—damn it. Not me too. I'm not going to fall for his rock star charms. I can't deny that he is attractive but—no. I am not going to think about this.

The bell rang, so I looked back up, but stared directly at my English teacher, a short, old woman who introduced herself as Kaede. She started talking about the syllabus, rules and regulations—the same every teacher in my first three classes went over. I didn't start really paying attention until she mentioned the research paper. When she mentioned partners, half the people in the class hands shot up. Kaede waved their hands away.

"I have already assigned partners for this project. Though the final essay is due in December, as we will be learning research methods over the course of the whole semester, I think it would be best if you got together with your partners to decide a topic and start working on it as soon as possible."

"I should work alone." Inuyasha said loudly before she even finished. I jumped at little at the sound of his voice beside me. That's what he sounds like?

"And why is that?" Kaede asked coldly. I was beginning to like her already.

"I just don't want to work with these…kids."

Kids! That arrogant snot! I scowled. He was only three years older than us. Just because he was some high and mighty "star" didn't mean he was better!

Some girls whispered, probably for fear of him getting his wish. Kaede eyed him thoughtfully.

"No. You will have to learn to work closely with others before entering the adult world." She ignored his protests and continued. "I will release the partners lists after lunch today in my office after I make provisions for the transfer students. For tonight, read chapter one of your textbook."

The bell rang, class was over, and I rushed out to save myself from the crowd of girls coming my way. Thank god that was over. It was lunch, and I met up with Sango in the lunch line.

Sango has been my best friend since sixth grade. She had long brown hair and bizarre eye makeup. She liked playing with different colors, and right now her eye shadow was a bright, dark pink.

"How were classes?" She asked, fiddling with the strap on her backpack.

"Boring. My English class is going to suck, I know it. That guy we keep hearing about, the 'rock star.' He's in my class." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? That's so exciting!" Sango exclaimed. I briskly shook my head.

"No, it's not. He's arrogant and all the girls in class are acting like morons. I hope to god I don't get partnered up with him." We both paid for lunch and sat down at an empty table as far from the crowds as possible, and I told her about what happened in class. "I don't see what the big deal is. A lot of people are in bands, and they don't get this kind of attention."

"But those are _unsigned_ bands! Four Souls has won Battle of the Bands for the past two years, and labels are actually interested in them!" Sango exclaimed.

I eyed her over my _onigiri_. "How—no, _why_ do you know this?"

She shrugged. "Just from, you know, people. Eavesdropping." I glared at her, and she started laughing. "Come on, you have to admit it's kind of exciting. I mean, what if they do get signed? And Kikyou—"

I interrupted. "Kikyou? Who's that?"

"The bass guitarist of Four Souls. Inuyasha's girlfriend. And the drummer's name is Miroku. He graduated two years ago though. And also, they're going to play at the Battle of the Bands this year too! We should go see them." She sat up and grinned, as if she was proud to share what she learned.

"Wow, Sango. Remind me to go to you anytime I need useless information about famous people." I said sarcastically, but I poked her and we laughed. "But I don't think I'm going to go. To watch groupies fawn over that jerk..."

Sango poked me back. "Come on, Kagome. What if they really do get famous? Then we can brag that we saw them live before they got popular."

"Fine, fine. As long as you pay for me."

"Deal!"

* * *

"Kaede-_sensei_?" I called, opening the office door slowly. It was supposed to be the right office.

"Come in," she replied. I sighed with relief and stepped in. Kaede was sitting at a small brown desk. "You're here to learn who you're partnered up with?"

"Yes, if you have time."

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She says nothing as she ruffles through some papers.

"Ah, here you are. Your partner is…Inuyasha. Congratulations. Be sure to ask me to approve a topic before working." She said coldly, and looked back at me for my reaction. I'm glad I didn't give her what she expected.

I tried my best not to spit out the words, "thank you, Kaede-_sensei_." I gritted my teeth and walked out.

Inuyasha? Inuyasha! How could I have such bad luck to be partnered up with him!


End file.
